


Женщина - вырез, женщина - нож

by ttimsshel



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, F/M, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Ты видела вещи, которые не должна была видеть. Кейт смотрит в оба. Десять месяцев спустя: она принимает ещё одно предложение работы от Мэтта.То, что она видит, ей не нравится.
Relationships: Matt Graver/Kate Macer
Kudos: 2





	Женщина - вырез, женщина - нож

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [вот этой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993699) работы. Забавно, но авторка оригинального текста просто нахер проигнорила мой запрос на разрешение перевода её текста. Ну и нехай так будет, если очнётся и прикажет удалить - удалю)) Чего уже переведённому тексту пропадать))
> 
> Название "a woman is a carving, a woman is a knife" взято из поэмы Симоне Мюэнк [Spectacle: Possession](http://greatpoets.livejournal.com/3142591.html?style=mine)

«Тело — это храм насилия».  
Жанин Холл Гэйли

Машина разбивается.  
Вначале Кейт ударяется головой о приборную панель, потом — об асфальт. Окно со стороны места для пассажиров распадается на осколки, когда машина переворачивается, ремень безопасности бьёт с силой по ключицам, оставляя на них синяки, рот наполняется кровью, стоит голове столкнуться с дорогой.  
Ладони становятся влажными от пота, но Кейт не выпускает из рук своё служебное оружие. В ушах стоит звон, он заглушает звук автомобильной сигнализации. Кажется, она слышит голос Реджи, зовущего её по имени. Кейт вздрагивает, обдирает плечо о грубую поверхность асфальта, но всё ещё сжимает в руках пистолет. Её свободная рука давит битое стекло, вылетевшее из окна машины, к дорожной гальке, когда она пытается подняться на ноги. Тепло послеполуденного Финикса жжёт асфальтом её ладонь. От этого, а ещё — от сильного удара по голове, перед глазами плывёт, и вид вокруг становится нереалистичным. Она щурится, трясёт головой. Звон в ушах никуда не уходит. Господи, что она здесь делает?  
Как только Кейт поднимается на ноги, машина позади неё взрывается.  
* * *  
— Эй ты, незнакомка.  
Машина разбивается, и три дня спустя этот (не тот) человек приходит навестить её.  
— Видела бы ты себя. Тяжёлая выдалась ночка? Дай-ка угадаю: «Не тебя я должна сейчас видеть».  
Кейт ничего не говорит, держит губы закрытыми и плотно сомкнутыми. Мэтт растягивает свои в усмешке.  
За пределами офиса в Финиксе Мэтт сидит на скамье. В обеих руках между разведённых ног он держит пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. На голове — бейсбольная кепка, козырёк натянут пониже, говорит — как можно тише.  
Прошло десять месяцев с тех пор, как он завербовал её на миссию, десять месяцев с того момента, когда Кейт в последний раз видела его. И не сказать, чтобы она сильно соскучилась.  
Самое странное, что произошло после тех дней, — это то, что жизнь продолжилась. Дженнингс дал ей пару выходных, но потом Кейт вернулась к группе, с которой работала до этого. Опергруппа по освобождению заложников, Реджи — рядом, выпивка за полцены в «Ржавом Роге» по четвергам. Она думала о переезде в другое место пару первых месяцев, но решила, что не хочет доставлять Алехандро удовольствие. Вот и осталась. И единственная вещь, которая изменилась с того момента, — она сама.  
Мэтт бросает на Кейт быстрый взгляд, когда она приближается, в его глазах — ни капли участия; он смотрит хладнокровно и оценивающе, но есть в этом что-то человеческое, проскальзывающее, когда Кейт садится рядом с ним на скамейку.  
Он говорит что-то, но слова не достигают слуха.  
Приходится склонить свою голову поближе к нему, чтобы услышать.  
— Что? — спрашивает Кейт. Она уже три дня выполняет только бумажную работу — с тех пор, как случилось то дерьмо на дороге. Мэтт это знает. Просто не может не знать о каждой вещи, связанной с Кейт с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз.  
— Говорю: ты была занята.  
Кейт фыркает. Она не может слышать левым ухом, да и левым глазом видит херово. Она выбита из колеи. Доктор сказал, что это временно; это — последствия того, что она находилась слишком близко к настоящему взрыву машины. Кейт всё порывалась спросить, какие ещё взрывы он знает, кроме настоящих, но решила, что делать это — бессмысленно. Одним ухом она слушала, как доктор говорит о головокружении и барабанных перепонках, о том, что это временно, что большинство вещей, если их вытерпеть, закончатся. Только некоторые вещи в нашей жизни вечны, сказал он. Хотелось бы Кейт узнать, что это за вещи такие, но и этого она у него не спросила. А он ещё сказал: тело само себя вылечит. И не было причин сомневаться, что она сделает то же самое. Так что Кейт сосредоточила взгляд, стараясь игнорировать усилия, которые приходилось делать для этого, села за стол, стараясь игнорировать усилия, которые приходилось делать для этого. Стараясь стать телом, которое вытерпит.  
Господи, Боже. Десять месяцев. Надо было тогда дать Алехандро застрелить её.  
— Конечно, была, — говорит Кейт ровно, и больше не говорит ничего.  
Повисает тишина. На улице слишком жарко, сидеть на скамье — невозможно. Кейт чувствует, как капли пота бегут по её позвоночнику.  
— Пока твоё любопытство не взяло верх над тобой… А оно пока, к моему сожалению, этого не сделало; не удивляйся, но я представлял всю поездку сюда что-то вроде: «Что я могу сделать для тебя, Мэтт?». Так вот, прежде чем оно возьмёт над тобой верх, я скажу, зачем я здесь.  
Кейт ничего не говорит ему, хотя он — ждёт.  
— У меня для тебя есть предложение работы, — говорит Мэтт наконец. — Думаю, ты отлично для неё подойдёшь.  
Кейт в ответ лишь усмехается; вновь позволяет тишине повиснуть между ними, терпеливо выжидая, как охотник ждёт дичь, расставив свои ловушки.  
— Ты слышал, что случилось с I-10? Уверена, ты слышал, — она говорит. — Реджи, помнишь ты Реджи или нет, но мы с ним вели погоню, и это, это — всё было бессмысленно. Она кончилась тем, что семь машин смешались в одну кучу, прежде чем грузовик, который мы преследовали, взорвался. Я продолжаю спрашивать себя… — Кейт делает паузу, замолкнув. Она поворачивает голову к Мэтту, хочет, чтобы он посмотрел на неё. Результат есть. — Думаешь, оно того стоило? Потому что вот, гляди на меня, я сижу тут — и ничего не изменилось.  
— Дерьмо изменилось — всё время меняется.  
Кейт опять молчит, и Мэтт продолжает:  
— Господи. Иисусе. Погоди, Кейт. Погоди. Я тебе не чёртов чудотворец-волшебник.  
Она слегка поворачивает голову, рассматривает парковку, плоскую равнину земли, уходящую в ничто. Кейт не слышит, что говорит Мэтт, когда её голова повёрнута к нему этой стороной, но он, кажется, говорит, мол, нужно время, чтобы появился результат. Нужно время, чтобы изменить всю систему. И вновь поворачивает голову к нему.  
— Такие вещи не происходят в одночасье, — говорит он. — Ты думаешь, что Фаусто Аларкон был один такой большой картельный босс в Мексике? В ёбаном Хуаресе? Думаешь, что на нём наша работа закончилась? Постучать по клетке — и вот они, трясутся от страха? Смысл в том, чтобы не давать им время на передышку. На перегруппировку. На то, чтобы выучить и понять нас.  
— Я тебе не нужна, — говорит Кейт.  
— Не, вот тут ты права. Не нужна. Но ты мне нравишься.  
Мэтт сказал это так, что Кейт почти поверила. Но вот, что она знала точно: внутри неё поселились холод и жёсткость; и поселились они там с тех пор, как она встретила его.  
— Ты меня использовал, — слышит Кейт свой голос. Она всё ещё рассматривает машины на парковке, наблюдает, как слепит солнечный свет, отражаясь от дворников и окон. — Ты меня поимел, — рычит она и резко поворачивает голову к нему; смотрит — прямо в лицо. Мэтт смотрит в ответ, приподнимает подбородок. Выражение лица — нечитаемое. — Поимел меня, — повторяет она.  
— Не знаю даже, каких слов ты от меня ждёшь, — говорит он после паузы.  
— «Извини меня», — отвечает она, правда, не веря, что получит их.  
Мэтт откидывает на спинку скамьи. Пожимает плечами скрещивает руки на груди. Как будто это неважно, как будто знает, что она и без того примет его предложение. И он прав: она примет. Принимает.  
— Извини меня, — говорит он легко, не предавая тому значения.  
* * *  
В ушах опять стоит звон. В маленьком номере мотеля где-то за границей Эль-Пасо, где несёт застоявшимся сигаретным дымом и лизолом, Кейт вваливается в ванную комнату.  
Её руки двигаются неуклюже, они трясутся, запачканные в липкой крови; её руки, чужие руки. Дверной косяк когда-то расплавился от жары, и дверь теперь не закрывается полностью. Кейт включает кран, набирает воду в ладони и падает в неё лицом, позволяя каплям сбежать по шее и за воротник рубашки. Руки под водой горят, костяшки пальцев разбиты, на ладони краснеет неглубокий порез от ножа. Она пытается выровнять дыхание. Она пытается, она говорит вслух:  
— Успокойся.  
Но это не даёт никакого результата. Даже когда она повторяет это снова, и снова, и снова. Даже когда она не сдерживается — матерится, бормочет несколько ругательств себе под нос. Кейт смотрит вверх, в своё потрёпанное отражение в зеркале, которое издевается над ней, тёмные синяки выцветают на шее, кровь запеклась на краю рта.  
— Успокойся, блять.  
Она работает на Мэтта уже шесть месяцев.  
С другой стороны ванной, где дверь ещё приоткрыта, она слушает, как Мэтт говорит по телефону. Кейт слушает, но не слышит. Не может даже представить, что он вообще говорит. Возможно, он координирует работу с остальной группой, возможно, просто говорит: «Этого не должно было произойти». Кейт никогда не видела, чтобы Мэтт с кем-то договаривался, и, наверное, не хотела бы этого видеть.  
Эта поездка за границу была бесконечной, Кейт всё время была наедине с Мэттом, напряжённым, как никогда. Её руки дрожали, они всё ещё дрожат, его собственные костяшки рук сжимали руль так сильно, что побелели.  
— Что это за херня была? — спросила его Кейт. — Что это было?  
Но Мэтт ничего не ответил, продолжая вести машину.  
Кейт на пробу вскидывает плечо, и тут же жалеет об этом. В её спине всё ещё были осколки стекла, они усеяли её правую лопатку, рубашка слиплась от крови и пота.  
Дверь в ванную распахивается, Мэтт стоит на пороге.  
— Останемся на ночь здесь, в «Ритце», — заходит он в маленькую ванную, кругом обложенную плиткой; кран покрыт ржавчиной, в воздухе висят тяжёлые запахи плесени и освежителя воздуха. Кейт смотрит на него через зеркало. Видит, как он закрывает за собой дверь. Она говорит:  
— Я в порядке.  
Голос — слишком напряжённый, в горле становится больно от слов.  
— Конечно ты в порядке. — Она смотрит на него через плечо. — Нужно привести тебя в божий вид, покажи своё плечо.  
Кейт хмурится.  
— Я в порядке, — повторяет она, но расстёгивает жилет.  
Кейт шипит, разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на своё плечо в зеркале. Битое стекло звенит, когда падает с жилета на пол. Кейт кусает щёку изнутри, стягивая рубашку с одной стороны тела; она собирается на её шее, всё ещё скрывая неповреждённую руку.  
Не говоря ни слова, Кейт прижимает руки к краю раковины, вода всё ещё бежит из крана. Мэтт быстро, практично, эффективно и легко очищает её рану. Это неспроста, думает Кейт. Она задаётся вопросом, сколько тел он вылечил после того, как сам разорвал их на части. Кейт тяжело дышит, когда Мэтт начинает убирать стекло и мусор из её кожи, она вырывается из его захвата.  
— Не двигайся, — говорит он, отвлекаясь и сильной рукой прижимая её к бедру; другой — бросает окровавленные кусочки стекла в раковину, окрашивая проточную воду в противно-коричневый цвет. Успокойся, едва не говорит она сама. Блять.  
— Он был из УБН, да? — спрашивает Кейт, глядя вниз, на свою кровь на керамике.  
Мэтт не отвечает. Его рука быстро накрывает её шею, тяжёлая и горячая, словно он пытается успокоить дикое животное.  
* * *  
И почему она только думала, что в этот раз всё будет иначе?  
Это была вторая операция, которую Кейт проводила для него, за шесть месяцев до того, как они оказались в номере мотеля Эль-Пасо (её кровь, его руки); вот они — вдвоём стоят в самолётном ангаре.  
— Я не буду больше этим заниматься, — говорит Кейт Мэтту. Она скрещивает руки на груди.  
Мэтт длинно и тяжело вздыхает. Он останавливается, чтобы взглянуть на неё.  
— Заниматься чем конкретно?  
— Что это за операция? — спрашивает она. — Почему мы здесь? Что мы делаем?  
Он машет рукой:  
— Об этом не беспокойся.  
Кейт упирает руки в бёдра. Уж она-то знает: любую важную информацию он скрывает под ухмылкой, как вода скрывает глубоко под собой густые заросли водорослей.  
— Нет. Я тебе говорила: не буду больше этим заниматься. Так что скажи мне. Что это за операция?  
Он облизывает верхнюю губу, прежде чем улыбнуться, голодно, будто он только что нашёл, чем поживиться.  
— Сказать тебе. Раздаешь теперь приказы, а, Кейт?  
Мэтт смотрит на неё, будто она, сама того не ведая, поделилась с ним каким-то секретом. А может, так и есть. Может, он знает, что Кейт здесь только из-за того, что она злится, злится на него и на Алехандро. За то, что они разрушили мир, в котором она жила и который она знала. За то, что она до сих пор верит в ту часть себя, которую им ещё только предстоит найти и достичь, часть, в которой ещё сохранилось добро.  
— Скажи мне, — произносит она вновь, больше как приказ, чем просьбу.  
— Это смешно. Ты смешная. Когда я был… новичком в этой пьесе, я не хотел знать обо всём дерьме, что происходит. Мне нравилось, когда меня держали в неведении. Никакой тебе ответственности. Это было целью. Ты сделал работу и получил за неё свой доллар. Реагируй, воздействуй, отзывайся — и всё. Ты в безопасности.  
— Но я — не ты.  
— Не-ет, ты — не я.  
— Скажи мне.  
Мэтт смотрит на Кейт, но она не сдаётся под напором его взгляда. Она выдерживает его. Повторяет:  
— Скажи мне.  
Он подходит к ней, слишком близко.  
Вот, что Мэтт говорит ей:  
Сбор информации. Решение конфликта. Ещё один бесполезный договор.  
Хоть Мэтт и говорит ей это, оно не значит, что Кейт ему верит. Видишь ли, Мэтт, она учится.  
Она качает головой, говорит:  
— Я вижу, чем ты занимаешься.  
— Да? Тогда подойди и глянь сюда.  
* * *  
На столе рядом с открытой коробкой пластырей стоит бутылка дешёвой текилы.  
— Теперь что? — спрашивает Кейт. Она ставит свой стакан на стол, ощущение боли в теле притупилось смесью текилы и просроченными обезболивающими, которые она нашла в своей сумке.  
— Твоя вера в меня, Кейт… она, кажется, пропадает.  
На голове Мэтта около линии волос белеет пластырь; не считая этого, он выглядит, так же, как и всегда: нетронутым и непострадавшим.  
Но это не совсем так; Кейт замечает это только сейчас. От Мэтта всё ещё исходит слабая энергия нервозности, такая напряжённость, какую она никогда за ним не замечала. Последние несколько часов она твердила себе, что это не более, чем проваленная миссия. Что миссия эта, как и тело, сама себя вылечит, что всё будет в порядке. Но правда заключается в том, что всё, что сейчас чувствует Кейт, — будто она одиноко застряла на каком-то выступе с нарисованной на спине мишенью.  
Потому что дело в следующем: Кейт всё ещё работает на ФБР. Она больше не возглавляет опергруппу по освобождению заложников; Реджи взял на себя эту роль, работая теперь бок о бок с новеньким ещё совсем зелёным агентом; у агента того — такая аккуратная стрижка и ровная осанка, будто они кричат: я только что закончил академию. Кейт не было в офисе в Финиксе настолько давно, что она не знает даже, как этого агента зовут. Сейчас она работает на Мэтта, и знает Мэтта достаточно, чтобы доверять ему. Мэтт — это не тот человек, который стал бы предлагать защиту, а тот, который только и делает, что берёт и берёт, заявляя, что ворует с благими намерениями, что это — единственный путь, которым стоит пойти.  
Кейт помнит ощущение пистолетного дула под подбородком. Она знает это чувство, когда кто-то управляет твоей рукой.  
В этот раз такое не произойдёт.  
— Ты проебался, — говорит Кейт жёстко и холодно.  
— Мы, — заботливо поправляет её Мэтт, — проебались.  
— Нет уж, — качает Кейт головой. — Никаких «мы». Никаких. Только ты. И ты проебался, Мэтт.  
Она практически выплёвывает это, вся накопленная за десять месяцев ярость вываливается в одночасье. Мэтт беспристрастно смотрит на неё, наливает себе ещё текилы, откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Кажется, я припоминаю как ты своё имя — Кейт Мэйсер — подписывала на согласие. Ты по уши в этом дерьме, так что не удивляйся, что я удивляюсь тому, что ты, почему-то, думаешь, что ты тут ни при чём.  
— Я действовала, согласно твоим приказам, — говорит она, слишком повысив голос.  
— Да что ты? — Он повышает свой голос в ответ, как будто должен что-то противопоставить ей, превосходить её, удар за удар. — А теперь посмотри на тех парней в Нюрнберге. Спроси, помогло ли им это. Тебе их ответ вряд ли понравится.  
Её руки вновь затряслись. Кейт отбрасывает с лица влажные от пота волосы; тишина в комнате разбивается только грохотом кондиционера, пока Мэтт не продолжает:  
— Я не приказывал тебе убивать его.  
— Да пошёл ты нахер, — отвечает Кейт. — Что мне ещё было делать? Позволить ему закончить начатое?  
Мэтт поднимается на ноги, указывая на неё пальцем.  
— Ничего из этого не должно было случиться, — зло и резко говорит он.  
Кейт не знает, как у Мэтта это получается, но выглядит он гораздо более устрашающе, когда признает, что ошибался.  
* * *  
— Ты же отговоришь меня от глупого поступка, верно? — спросила Кейт у Реджи.  
Где-то Кейт успела потерять Реджи.  
Реджи не смотрел на неё так во время их первой операции. После того, как её подпись связала всё в красно-бело-голубой узел допустимой правовой деятельности. Где Кейт начинает беспокоиться, там его терпение уже совсем иссякает.  
— О каком именно глупом поступке мы говорим? О твоей привычке курить? Тогда да, чёрт, я с тобой. Я вытащу тебя из этого дерьма, пройду, там, курсы гипноза, если нужно.  
— Всё не так, — начинает она, останавливается и качает головой, почти улыбаясь.  
— Что, ещё более глупом, чем этот? Опасно-глупом?  
Он шутил, но понятия не имел, насколько близок был к истине.  
Когда предложение работы от Мэтта уже лежало на столе, только тогда она рассказала Реджи о той степени глупости и опасности, в которую попала, и Реджи ответил ей, что никогда не вляпается вновь в это дерьмо. Как и эти люди, эти всадники современного геополитического апокалипсиса (его слова), он трудился ради благороднейших намерений.  
— Кто-то должен присматривать за тобой. Уверен, что тот ублюдок этого делать не собирается.  
Чертовски прав. Она так и сказала ему, губами обхватив сигарету.  
— Так нечестно, — сказал Реджи, обвиняя, тогда как единственным совершённым преступлением было то, что он не понял её так, как она хотела быть понятой и увиденной. Он смотрел на Кейт, словно не хотел её больше знать.  
Вот как. Теперь Кейт задаётся вопросом, хотел ли Мэтт того в первую очередь: заполучить её одну. Отделить от остальных свою добычу.  
Потому что вот она — уставшая и одинокая. А теперь скажи мне: что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала для тебя?  
* * *  
Это операция должна была быть разведывательной. Мэтт хотел поговорить с кем-то в небольшом доме за границей, и они направились туда. За шесть часов до того, как они оказались в том мотеле, Кейт осталась одна выжидать в гостиной, пока Мэтта и Стива отвели в другую часть дома.  
Ничего не должно было случиться.  
И вот, что случилось:  
Кейт оказалась не одна.  
Высокий, просто одетый мужчина проходит через кухню. Он замирает, когда видит Кейт. Смотрит на её жилет, на её ботинки, смотрит поверх головы в окно на припаркованные внедорожники.  
— Американцы? — спрашивает мужчина с удивлением. Без акцента.  
Кейт ничего не отвечает, в голове роются мысли. Его не должно быть здесь, думала она. Не должно. Это ловушка, доходит до неё. Это — ловушка, всё это, должно быть, одна большая ловушка.  
— Ты не с ними, — говорит она; ловушка срабатывает, он тянется к своему пистолету. Кейт вытаскивает свой быстрее. — Не надо. — Она тяжело дышит, сердце стучит как бешеное. — Замри. Двинешься — я выстрелю. Двинешься — и я…  
Кейт твёрдо держит в руках пистолет, твёрдо, даже когда этот сукин сын бросается на неё. Она слишком тормозит, достаточно, чтобы он успел схватить её за руки, направив дуло пистолета вниз. Кейт нажимает на спусковой крючок, заделав дыру в полу, а он выбивается из её захвата и бьёт коленом в живот, но, даже согнувшись и задыхаясь, Кейт переносит свой вес на его тело, пистолет летит через всю гостиную, ударяет его по голове, когда он хватается за своё оружие, и тот сразу же выпадает из вздрогнувших рук. Смешно, думает Кейт. Драка на кулаках вместо перестрелки. Но он вытаскивает нож, и Кейт достаёт свой, спрятанный в ботинок. Достаёт без изящества, с мастерством, с диким, отчаянным желанием выжить. Бой длился не больше пары минут, но для Кейт он показался вечностью. Она падает на стеклянный журнальный столик, тот разбивается под их общим весом, и Кейт вскрикивает, чувствуя внезапную отвлекающую боль. Она сбивает мужчину с ног, откатывается, ползёт по полу, руки — в крови (вот он — пистолет, вот он, вот, она сейчас до него дотянется, сейчас…), а потом — этот мужчина падает прямо на неё.  
Когда его пальцы смыкаются на шее Кейт, она замирает. Это так похоже на то, что случилось тогда, с Тедом: она не может двигаться, она в ужасе, его руки сжимаются вокруг её шеи, и он её душит. Ноги дёргаются в панической дрожи: они бросили её? Они все бросили её? Тело Кейт судорожно бьётся о пол, и краем глаза она замечает в углу его нож. Она слепо к нему тянется, уже не дыша, уже ни о чём не думая, её пальцы скользят по краю лезвия, по ровной стали, секундная боль проходится пульсацией по руке, когда Кейт обхватывает лезвие, а потом, наконец, нащупывает рукоять. Сначала Кейт вонзает нож в его предплечье, пытается отстранить от себя, ослабить хватку вокруг шеи, а потом — тянется к его горлу. Его кровь брызжет, окрашивая всё вокруг в красный цвет; Кейт чувствует, как глоток воздуха разрывает собственное горло изнутри. Она слабо отталкивает чужое тело от себя.  
Сначала она слышит только пульсации в ушах, свист своего дыхания при попытке вдохнуть, потом — тяжёлую поступь ботинок, низкие мужские голоса.  
— Не стоило тебе приводить её сюда.  
Кейт узнает этот голос и вновь чувствует нарастающую в груди панику. Она старается успокоить себя, понизить уровень адреналина, но не может перестать дрожать от гнева и бессмысленности ситуации. Нож по-прежнему зажат в её липкой от крови руке. Кейт закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на своём дыхании.  
— В свою защиту скажу, что она не должна была никого убивать, — отвечает Мэтт Алехандро. Кейт открывает глаза; её ресницы слиплись от крови мертвеца. Нож она так и не отпускает.  
* * *  
— Мэтт сказал мне, что вы теперь снова работаете вместе.  
Вот, что говорит Алехандро. В полутёмном салоне самолёта остаются только они вдвоём. Шёл третий месяц работы в группе Мэтта, когда Кейт впервые оказалась наедине с Алехандро.  
Кейт настороженно следит за ним взглядом.  
— Да? А ещё что он тебе сказал?  
— А что он должен был мне сказать? Он носит власть, как свой любимый льняной костюм. Она ему к лицу.  
— Ничего, — говорит Кейт наконец. — Ничего. — Она посмотрела на Алехандро. — Могу ли я ему доверять?  
Алехандро морщит выражение лица: спрашивая о надёжности другого человека, она одновременно спрашивала и о надёжности его собственной.  
— Мэтт — он не человек, — говорит Алехандро. — А призрак. Привидение. Или ты им воспользуешься, — он делает паузу, — или он — тобой.  
Она слегка насмешливо ухмыляется. Мэтт как-то сказал нечто похожее об Алехандро. Кейт была вызвана для дачи показаний перед Комиссией конгресса. Они хотели разузнать о Фаусто Аларконе. Она одна вылетела в Вашингтон, перед этим успев поговорить с Мэттом.  
— Они вызвали меня в суд, — сказала Кейт.  
— Мои поздравления, — ответил Мэтт. — Ты уже совсем взрослая.  
— Не смешно. Что я… что я вообще должна им сказать?  
— Говори правду. Не говори правду, — он пожал плечами. — Ничего не имеет значения в той комнате. Процедура без надлежащих полномочий. Это формальности, Кейт.  
И даже тогда она сомневалась в его словах.  
— А Алехандро? — спросила она.  
Мэтт улыбнулся, натягивая на лицо маску.  
— Никакого Алехандро нет. Запомни это.  
* * *  
— Я знаю, ты злишься, — начинает Мэтт, и Кейт прекращает его слушать.  
Кейт прислоняется спиной к стене в мотеле, и Мэтт нависает над ней (всё продолжает говорить, голос тягучий и низкий, будто те слова, что он произносит, не имеют для него значения). Мэтт не намного выше её, но теперь кажется Кейт гигантом. Ей не нравится, как он на неё смотрит — будто она слишком глупа, слишком наивна, чтобы понять что-то из этого. Слишком несущественна.  
Что-то щёлкает внутри неё.  
Кейт хватает его за руку — небольшой порыв гордости застаёт его врасплох — и подносит её к своему покрытому синяками горлу. Вот — последствия. Горло у неё болит, кровь пробивается через бинты, которые Мэтт поспешно наложил на правую руку. Это — единственный знак того, что в произошедшем он был не только свидетелем, но и виновником. Кейт думает, что этого недостаточно: она сглатывает.  
Кейт может чувствовать его сопротивление, как рука слабо вырывает из её жёсткой упрямой ладони, поэтому откидывает голову назад, открывая ещё больше вида на своё горло. Заставляет его смотреть, отмечать в голове наливающие пурпуром синяки, отпечатки пальцев мёртвого человека. Кейт сильнее тянет его за запястье, чужие пальцы почти касаются её шеи. Мэтт встречается с ней взглядом, и она больше не видит там лёгкой безмятежности, его собственной брони. Его глаза потемнели, выражение лица — нечитаемо, не было таким даже когда он в тот раз подчинился ей. Сейчас это не похоже на подчинение, думает Кейт. Даже несмотря на то, что его рука всё равно сопротивляется, создаётся впечатление, что он может причинить ей вред, прямо здесь и сейчас. Его рука обхватывает всё горло Кейт, пальцы сгибаются, пока — без какого-либо давления.  
Шумный выдох вырывается из его носа, и Кейт вновь сглатывает. Он должен почувствовать это своей ладонью. Её собственная рука всё ещё сжимает запястье Мэтта, но пальцами он двигает по своему желанию, слегка надавливая на синяки, проверяя их. Кейт открывает рот, но не издаёт ни звука. Этого мало. Если она должна вспомнить о сжимающей её горло руке, она хочет видеть его. Она хочет винить во всём Мэтта. Кейт сжимает его за запястье, снова тянет ладонь к себе.  
— Что ты… — начинает он, тихо и с искренним любопытством, но Кейт не даёт ему закончить. Она говорит:  
— Заткнись. Заткнись, — хрипло, нетерпеливо — чувствуя постепенную хватку вокруг своего горла.  
Кейт смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Ей кажется, что она злится на себя не меньше, чем на него; но злиться на него гораздо легче.  
Мэтт сжимает её горло один раз, на пробу, и в глазах начинает слезиться. Удушье пронзает её, словно стальная палка, оседая в животе горячо и низко. Взгляд Мэтта приковывает её взгляд к себе, любой тёмный вопрос, который готов был вырваться раннее, сменился на такое же тёмное понимание.  
Кейт может почувствовать тепло его тела, такого близкого к ней, хотя Мэтт касается её только рукой на её горле; а она его — ладонью на запястье. Теперь он давит на её горло безжалостно, достаточно сильно, чтобы возобновить старую боль, достаточно жестоко, чтобы поселить новую. Кейт задыхается, его взгляд скачет с её открытого рта на её глаза, и снова обратно. Время от времени Мэтт сжимает её так, словно она — любопытная вещица, с которой можно поиграть по желанию, перекрывает ей доступ к кислороду, напоминая о своей власти, о её согласии на то, что он сейчас делает.  
Низкий звук, который вырывает изо рта Мэтта, когда он приближается к Кейт, проходит вибрацией сквозь её тело. Его рука плотно сжимается вокруг её горла. Недолго думая, Кейт хватается за его рубашку, чувствуя грудь Мэтта под сжавшейся ладонью. Он ослабляет свою хватку, прижимаясь к ней всем телом: они оба дышат тяжело, рука Мэтта скользит вниз от её челюсти до ключицы, и Кейт дрожит. Его рука сжимается в кулак рядом с её бедром, но не касается его.  
И затем — его взгляд оказывается прикованным к ней, его рука сильно сжимает её горло, слишком сильно, и Кейт задыхается — внезапный всплеск насилия. Она слышит свой собственный хрип, её плечи, дрожа, стучат о стену, когда она пытается оттолкнуть Мэтта от себя, адреналин кипит по её венам. Его лицо — всё, что Кейт сейчас видит, ужас проникает в неё, зрение начинает плыть. Он убьёт меня, думает Кейт. Он может убить меня. Но нет, нет… она борется за свою жизнь, за возможность дышать, она первая должна его уничтожить, должна, должна…  
Мэтт неожиданно отпускает её. Кейт слабо наваливается на него, он сейчас так близко, он — везде. Её ладони всё ещё сжимают ткань его рубашки, голову она опускает на плечо Мэтта, она дрожит, кашель раздирает горло, болит давит грудь изнутри. Мэтт всё стоит, твёрдо и неподвижно. Она чувствует биение его сердца, сбитый ритм его дыхания.  
Когда Кейт отстраняется от него, он пытается по-старому по волчьи усмехнуться. Усмешка дрожит достаточно, чтобы Кейт это заметила. Лицо Мэтта — невозможная карта линий и теней, которую Кейт никогда не была в состоянии прочитать. Её глаза светятся, взгляд спускается к его рту.  
Кейт целует Мэтта. С силой; её рот врезается в его, и неудивительно, что он целует её в ответ. Поцелуй его, думает Кейт, является полной противоположностью какой-либо романтики. Что-то похожее на бассейн, наполненный хлором — внезапная доза яда, направленная на уничтожение недугов, которые они видят друг в друге. Кейт слишком сильно прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и Мэтт ударяет её головой о стену. Кейт громко выдыхает, открывая рот. Свою руку он впутал в её волосы, потянув за них голову назад, и это так больно, это больно, и звук, который издает Кейт, больше похож на смех, открывающий что-то бесконечное и тёмное внутри неё.  
Мэтт отстраняется первым, самодовольный и какой-то ещё… какой — она точно сказать не может. Он бесстыдно приводит себя в порядок, отступая подальше явно с трудом. Кейт думает, что ей сейчас должно быть стыдно. Кейт думает, что это всё — не самое худшее в произошедшем.  
Мэтт садится за маленький стол и долго пьёт из своего стакана дешёвую текилу.  
— Получила, что хотела? — спрашивает он у неё. Кейт ловит его взгляд и видит там вызов.  
* * *  
Однажды она поцеловала Алехандро.  
Это случилось некоторое время назад. Кейт винила в этом многие вещи, больше всего то, что она тогда чувствовала себя брошенной и одинокой. Она думала, что из всех остальных знакомых в её жизни он окажется именно тем, кто поймёт Кейт лучше всего, но, к её разочарованию, этого не произошло. Кейт прижалась к его губам, но ответа не получила. Алехандро оказался беспристрастным и непреклонным. Кейт поверить потом не могла, что ожидала чего-то другого.  
Для человека, который держал пистолет у её виска, он был невероятно осторожен с ней; кончики пальцев Алехандро легли на её запястья, отстраняя от себя. Кейт проглотила горький смешок.  
— Ты выше этого, — сказал он, и тогда Кейт уже не сдержала смеха.  
Однажды её поцеловал Реджи, поцеловал её так, будто спрашивал о том разрешения, зная, что Кейт ему этого не даст. И оказался прав; то была рождественская вечеринка в офисе, слишком много эгг-нога, она знала Реджи уже полгода, и отказала ему. Они никогда больше об этом не говорили.  
Кейт не помнила женщину, которая целовала её мужа. Она не могла вспомнить чувства от того поцелуя.  
Когда она целует Мэтта, когда он целует её, он целует её, словно это его приказ. Действо, которое можно назвать чем угодно, но не поцелуем. Команда. Подойди. Преклонись. Подчинись. Мэтт открывает рот, и Кейт — открывает свой.  
Удиви меня.  
* * *  
О Мэтте она знает очень немногое.  
— Ты женат? — спросила его Кейт. Они ехали вместе всё в том же внедорожнике, солнце заходило за горизонт, а сам Мэтт опустил шуточку, что никто из них сегодня не успеет вовремя домой к ужину. И тогда её поразило осознание, что она понятия не имеет, что для Мэтта значит дом.  
Он невесело рассмеялся.  
— Разведён? — попробовала Кейт.  
Мэтт показал ей два пальца и сказал: дважды.  
Кейт долго потом не могла поднять на него взгляд. Крошечные кусочки информации, незначительные и несущественные, которые ей удалось добыть, ничего особо не давали. Участвовал в «Буре в Пустыне». В качестве кого — неясно; его военные звания были отредактированы, а оклад у Мэтта тогда был больше, чем у Кейт сейчас. Жил в Вашингтоне какое-то время, около одиннадцатого сентября, места, где он останавливался, — были перечёркнуты толстой чёрной линией, как и имена его работодателей, оставляя простор для воображения и атласа.  
Было неясно, когда или почему он уехал за границу, когда, и почему, и как он заработал себе эту должность, которую занимает сейчас. Где он живёт. Кейт даже задавалась вопросом, действительно ли Мэтт Грэйвер его настоящее имя, но, оказалось, что да, настоящее. Она наша его фотографию среди выпускников Принстонского Университета 1991 года. На фото Мэтт выглядел так молодо, но улыбка была всё такой же и принадлежала несомненно ему; зубастая и угрожающая, опасная, слишком скошенная к правой стороне от центра, чтобы зваться очаровательной.  
В другой раз прямо посреди перелёта он стянул с себя вспотевшую футболку с «Кливленд Индианс», чтобы сменить её на футболку с «Майами Долфинс». Именно тогда Кейт и заметила это: старая метка от пули на его и без этого испещрённом шрамами животе.  
— Откуда? — спросила она, взгляд указывая прямо на пулевое ранение.  
— А, это? — Мэтт посмотрел вниз, натянул футболку на плечи; его тон — слишком расслабленный. Она училась. Она училась и готовила себя к тому, что снова придётся играть в его игры. Мэтт был в них очень хорош, но Кейт — училась.  
— Да, это, — сказала она.  
— Меня подстрелили, — сказал он, но сказал с весельем, будто это было что-то смешное, и после всего прошедшего времени и лечения, этот шрам был для него сюрпризом. — Вот сумасшествие, глянь, что может сделать одна пуля, когда пронзает человеческую плоть.  
— Не сумасшествие, — начала Кейт и замолкла. В чём вообще смысл. Что с ним, чёрт возьми, не так.  
Это стало чем-то вроде игры с того момента. Мэтт рассказывал ей выдуманные истории о своих шрамах, Кейт верила ему поначалу (повстанцы в Бейруте), но потом быстро поняла, что он лжёт. Она смотрела, как ухмылка разрезает лицо Мэтта пополам, когда он смеётся над ней.  
* * *  
В мотеле Кейт подходит к столу. Она опрокидывает в себя стакан дешёвой текилы и вздрагивает.  
Она не пьяна, но, кажется, теряет контроль.  
Кейт встаёт между разведённых ног Мэтта; тот — сидит за столом.  
Смотрит на неё, и Кейт не может прочитать это выражение лица.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — говорит она осторожно и тихо. Мэтт никак не реагирует, но край его рта дёргается в ухмылке. Его ладонь сжимается в кулак на бедре; Кейт всё ещё может чувствовать её вокруг своего горла.  
— Иди в кровать, — говорит он, но не двигается с места.  
Сердце Кейт колотится, и она подчиняется его приказу, садясь на край кровати.  
Мэтт приказывает ей снять с себя штаны, и Кейт снимает, сбрасывая их вниз к ногам. Она уже чувствует влагу между ног, даже всего лишь от этого. К щекам приливает кровь от смущения, и разжигает внутри жар, который переходит в гнев, и гнев этот лёгок и сдерживаем, когда понятно, на что он направлен; Кейт цепляется за него.  
Мэтт — всё ещё сидит, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает за ней — говорит ей снять с себя рубашку.  
Она отвечает:  
— Нет. — И откидывается на кровати на локтях. — Ты сними.  
На ней сейчас только её хлопковое нижнее бельё и рубашка. На бедре цветёт синяк, ещё один — на грудной клетке, плечо и лопатка до сих пор болят.  
Кейт смотрит, как медленно Мэтт поднимается, делает к ней шаг. Она сглатывает, дыхание учащается. Он давит на её плечи, и Кейт ровно ложится на кровати, вытянув руки, задетые раны отзываются тупой болью. Она откидывает голову назад и не смотрит на Мэтта, она — подчиняется, поднимает руки над головой и не двигает ими.  
Мэтт тянет подол её рубашки; Кейт едва чувствует его ладони, вновь толкающие её, когда ткань рубашки поднимается вверх. Из её горла вырывается рванный выдох, когда пальцы Мэтта нащупывают синяк на рёбрах, ладони сжимаются в кулаки, спина изгибается, приподнимая бёдра. Мэтт успокаивающе гладит её кожу. Теперь Кейт чувствует тепло его рук, её рубашка закаталась прямо под бюстгальтером. Она тяжело дышит, горло всё ещё болит, и она слышит дыхание Мэтта — такое же быстрое и сбитое. Матрас продавливается, когда он опускает колени по обе стороны от её тела.  
Кейт откидывает голову, шею пронзает боль, и она вновь направляет свой взгляд на Мэтта. Ловит на себе его собственный взгляд. Ей представляется, что они в комнате для допросов. Для того Кейт даже не нужно было воображение, она уже видела подобное: его вопросы, его усмешки, то, как он совсем не моргает, даже тогда, когда допрашиваемый начинает умолять, или истекать кровью, или скулить, когда уже не может терпеть боль. Неотрывно глядя на неё, Мэтт прижимает ладонь к синяку, и Кейт громко стонет, извиваясь под его телом. Он тянет её рубашку вверх, касаясь руками груди, натягивает ткань над головой Кейт.  
Тело Мэтта сверху прижимается к телу Кейт; они оба тяжело дышат. Его запах — горячий и знакомый, неизменный, запах пустыни, запах мужчины. Кейт пытается пошевелить руками — плечи напрягаются, дрожь спускается от них к запястьям, пальцам, но Мэтт — быстрее. Рукой он хватает её за оба запястья, крепко сжимая пальцами; Кейт чувствует это в своих костях. Она прикусывает губу, заглушая стон; Мэтт слегка встряхивает головой приподняв брови.  
Синяки на шее Кейт выделяются теперь ещё отчётливее. Свободной рукой Мэтт поднимает её голову за подбородок, проводит пальцем вниз от челюсти до впадины горла, прижимает к ней большой палец, и Кейт тяжело сглатывает. Его рука опускается ещё ниже, ладони оглаживают грудь, задевают сосок. Глаза Мэтта всё ещё прикованы к её лицу, когда рука проникает под ткань бюстгальтера, кожа к коже, его пальцы — горячие. Кейт широко расставляет ноги, бёдра ноют от тяжести его тела, она чувствует сильную боль в бедре.  
Мэтт — наконец-то! — тянется ртом ко рту Кейт, но вместо него накрывает линию её челюсти; кусает её, всасывает кожу, ведёт языком до горла, оставляя след холодной слюны на её шее. Кейт прикусывает нижнюю губу, настолько сильно, что почти ощущает на языке кровь, и думает: если он сейчас поцелует меня, то почувствует на вкус мою кровь. От этой мысли кишки сворачиваются в тугой узел, влага сильнее растекается между ног, и Кейт становится противно от самой себя. Мэтт опускается всё ниже, втягивает сосок прямо через ткань бюстгальтера, Кейт пытается пошевелить руками, но его хватка на её запястьях так и не ослабла. Мэтт сильнее вдавливает их в матрас, боль в плече ненадолго отвлекает от других ощущений, потом, однако, усиливая их, когда прохладный воздух касается её обнажённой груди. Мэтт сдвигает в сторону ткань, накрывая ртом теперь уже нагие участки груди, и Кейт не может сдержать стона-выдоха, который вырывается изо рта.  
Его свободная рука, опустившаяся на её тело и исчезнувшая между её ног, выглядит, как награда за этот стон. Мэтт точно чувствует, как сильно взмок хлопок её нижнего белья, точно чувствует, потому что кусает её горло (да сколько уже можно, думает она), чтобы заглушить низкий стон, рвущийся из его груди. Он сильнее прижимает руку к её промежности, надавливая большим пальцем в том месте, где, как он думает, находится клитор. Промахивается, но Кейт всё равно давится полубессознательным «Блять», толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, подставляясь под его руку.  
— Дай мне… — задыхаясь, говорит она, пытаясь поднять руки. Он отстраняет ладонь от её промежности, и прижимается к ней бёдрами. — Дай мне… — повторяет она, не уверенная, на что просит разрешение: двигаться или…  
Мэтт ослабляет хватку, отпуская запястья, и Кейт едва может ими двигать — затекли. Но она всё равно хватает его за плечи, сминая рубашку, пальцы комкают воротник, никак не дотягиваясь до пуговиц, пока Мэтт, наконец, не понимает намёк, отстраняется от неё, высвобождаясь из чужих рук. Кейт смотрит на него большими остекленевшими глазами.  
— Сними это, — говорит он, кивая на её грудь и стягивая с себя рубашку.  
Он кидает её на пол, глазами следя за обнажённой грудью Кейт, смотря на покрасневший след от его руки на правой. Мэтт проводит по нему большим пальцем. Взглядом возвращается к лицу Кейт, наблюдая за ним, когда цепляется пальцами за резинку её нижнего белья и стягивает его вниз, к ногам. На нём всё ещё надеты штаны, когда он раздвигает ноги Кейт, садится между ними.  
Непонятно, кто кого целует; поцелуй больше напоминает столкновение, взрыв; он грубый, грязный и мокрый. Кейт зарывается пальцами в его волосы, голая, извивается под ним, стягивая с него штаны. Твёрдый член Мэтта прижимается к её бедру, ткань собралась на его коленях.  
Она кусает его губу, и Мэтт оттягивает её голову за волосы.  
— Вот то, чего ты хотела, — говорит он, стискивая зубы и направляя её ладонь к своему члену.  
И Кейт чувствует вспыхнувшую внутри себя ярость, смешавшуюся с желанием, пронзившую её тело. Сейчас она кажется себе опасной. Ты не должен так говорить, думает она, ты не знаешь, чего я хочу. И никогда не узнаешь.  
Она обхватывает горячий член Мэтта ладонью, откидывая голову назад.  
— Заткнись нахер, — говорит Кейт, вызывая усмешку на его губах, своим ртом он прижимается к её рту, но Кейт отстраняется, свободной рукой хватая его за челюсть.  
Ладонь она опускает ровно в центр груди Мэтта, отталкивая его от себя, и он позволяет ей это сделать. Он откидывается назад, слегка прикрывая глаза, наблюдает за ней.  
Где оно? хочет спросить его Кейт. Где то освобождение? Кейт не убирает руку с его груди, удерживая Мэтта на месте, раздвигая ноги. Когда наступит момент, в который я пойму это? Всё это? Момент, в который я найду оправдание всем своим поступкам?  
Кейт опускается на него сверху.  
* * *  
Месяц назад она столкнулась со своим бывшим мужем в продуктовом магазине. Он был единственным человеком, зовущим её «Кэти». Он посмотрел на неё так, словно увидел призрака. Кейт стало стыдно: её волосы, собранные в низкий хвост, были грязными, кожа на носу, щеках и ключицах сгорела и покраснела под солнцем. Кейт выглядела только хуже с их последней встречи — ещё и похудела. Интонация, с которой он произнёс её имя, ясно давала понять, что он всё это заметил.  
— Как поживаешь? — спросил он, но спросил слишком мягко, и в этом и была проблема. Мягкость. Кейт разозлилась на него так, словно он нанёс ей новую рану, а не разбередил старую.  
— Я отлично.  
— Слышал, ты получила повышение или что-то вроде того.  
— Что-то вроде того.  
Интересно, кто ему это сказал? Кейт уткнула ладони в бока, заметив, как он посмотрел на её руки, на напряжённую мускулатуру, костлявые линии её груди и плеч, и под взглядом этим расслабилась.  
— Нашла себе кого-нибудь?  
Кейт изогнула правую бровь. Она знала, что он спросил это только потому, что его мучает чувство вины за то, как быстро он нашёл себе девушку после их развода. Кейт задавалась вопросом, до сих пор ли они вместе. Она задавалась вопросом, собирается ли он на ней жениться. Кейт посмотрела на него и подумала, что они никогда не принадлежали друг другу.  
— Неа, всё ещё одинока.  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
— Не это имел в виду? — Ой, да хер с ним. — Ты имел в виду терапевта? Доктора? Нет, нет, я не нашла себе доктора, спасибо.  
И Кейт знала. Знала, как она выглядит. Она знала, что на её худом лице глаза теперь кажутся слишком большими, и что выдают теперь всё её эмоции, всё говорят за неё. Они сказали теперь: я видела некоторое дерьмо. Они сказали: пути назад для меня уже нет.  
— Кэти, — сказал он, и больше ничего не смог добавить.  
— Рада была повидать тебя, — резко сказала Кейт. Ей казалось, что она улыбается, но губы дрожали.  
— Не делай этого.  
— А я вообще ничего не делаю, — она усмехнулась, оскалив зубы. — До встречи.  
* * *  
— Ты не кончишь, пока я не позволю тебе это сделать, — говорит она. Её голос звучит не так ровно, как она хотела бы — слишком хриплый, слишком надломленный.  
Мэтт под ней смеётся, расслабляется, устраиваясь поудобней, сдвигает бёдра, пока Кейт медленно гладит его член.  
— Есть, мэм.  
Кейт думает, что издеваться над человеком, который держит в руке твой член, — плохая идея. Она выкручивает запястье, ей нравится, как чужая улыбка вздрагивает, а тело напрягается.  
— Заткнись нахер, — повторяет Кейт. Его улыбка становится шире.  
Кейт встречается с ним взглядом. Ей хочется, чтобы эта улыбка сползла наконец с его лица, так что она решается. Решается ударить Мэтта по лицу свободной рукой. Его голова дёргается в сторону; его член напрягается в её ладони. Он вновь смеётся, но в смехе его в этот раз таится угроза и злость. Его глаза — расплывшиеся зрачки — они находят Кейт, и Мэтт принимает вызов. И она делает это снова и снова, замечая, как сильнее прижимаются его бёдра к её, как член скользит в её ладони. Мэтту нравится, когда Кейт делает ему больно. Злоба переполняет её. В этот раз Кейт бьёт его кулаком, и он стонет, выплёвывая тихое «блять»; кровь стекает по подбородку. Кейт замирает.  
— Чёрт, — шепчет она, кусая губы, чтобы с них не сорвались извинения.  
Наклонившись, Кейт обхватывает лицо Мэтта ладонями, распущенные волосы скользят по плечам и скрывают их обоих, когда она нависает над ним; всё тело Мэтта пульсирует жаром и адреналином. Кейт взмокла — Мэтту больно, Мэтт хочет её, и это — слишком. Его зубы покраснели от крови, на нижней губе, где она встретилась с зубами, — небольшая царапина. Мэтт зовёт её по имени, и поэтому Кейт целует его, пробует на вкус, задаётся вопросом, что с ней случилось, кто это женщина и почему у неё её имя. Мэтт целует в ответ, кусая её губы, словно хочет, чтоб у Кейт тоже пошла кровь. Всё, что Кейт знает, — это как выровнять счёт. Она внезапно отстраняется и снова ударяет его, на этот раз мягче, настолько нежно, насколько вообще может, и Мэтт закрывает глаза.  
Со мной определённо что-то не так, думает Кейт. Думает — и опускается на его член. Мэтт с облегчением выдыхает, его голова откинута назад, горло обнажено, и Кейт смотрит, как дёргается его кадык, когда Мэтт глотает, видит пульсирующие вены под тонкой кожей, натянутой, словно он пытается держать себя под контролем. Анатомия очаровывает её в этот момент; так много очевидных человеческих слабостей, так легко их использовать.  
Она двигается на нём — жёстко. Она приказывает ему не кончать, продолжает повторять это, не в состоянии сказать что-либо ещё. Кейт сильнее сжимается вокруг него; она терпеть не может этот взгляд Мэтта — будто он её знает. И она закрывает его лицо своей рукой. Горячий мокрый язык касается её ладони, будто Мэтт того и ждал, он пробует чужую кожу на вкус, и Кейт дрожит.  
Она сильнее нажимает ладонью на челюсть, вдавливая его лицо в подушку. Мэтт стонет, когда Кейт делает это, реагируя искренне и по-настоящему. Единственный раз, когда ей удаётся добиться от него искренности, — и то с силой.  
У неё перехватывает дыхание от звука его приглушённых стонов; тупые ногти Мэтта впиваются в её бёдра, и оргазм накрывает её, словно ударом по животу, пришедшим из ниоткуда, оставляя её задыхаться и слабеть.  
Мэтт хватает Кейт за бёдра (она не может ему никак помочь, её время, кажется, уже вышло, терпение Мэтта иссякло, он хочет показать, что такое по-настоящему доминировать, но она ошибается, она ошибается, она так ошибается) и грубо трахает её. Кейт всё ещё чувствительна после оргазма, и из её горла вырывается звук, похожий на скулёж. Мэтт сталкивается с ней бёдрами, и, что самое странное, продолжает просить её:  
— Позволить мне кончить, скажи мне кончить, позволь мне… — проскальзывают чужие слова вдоль её челюсти. Кровь с губ Мэтта марает её горло, щёки, оставляя после себя терпкий запах меди, смазанный их общим дыханием; Кейт выдыхает его имя, вцепляясь ногтями в спину Мэтта.  
Он до сих пор не кончил (всегда держит себя под контролем), они сталкиваются ртами, и это больше похоже на борьбу, чем на поцелуй. Звуки их близости — мокрые и грязные — вновь пробуждают в ней желание, и Кейт хочет кончить ещё раз.  
Мэтт сбивается с ритма в беспорядок, лицо прячет в шее Кейт. Она сжимается вокруг него, и Мэтт выстанывает ругань, среди которой различимо её собственное имя.  
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит она, слова — жёсткие и злые. Мэтт входит в неё до упора, хватка его — крепкая и сильная. Кейт чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы на шее, когда она обхватывает его за горло. Она сжимается вокруг его члена, сжимая пальцы вокруг его горла, и: — Кончай, — даёт ему сделать вдох. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил.  
Кейт чувствует его, задыхающегося, потерявшего контроль, с молчаливым любопытством принимая его подчинение.  
* * *  
Комната погружена в темноту, тускло светящийся кончик сигареты Кейт — единственный источник света. Она затягивается. Её тело болит после близости с ним, от того, как жестоко Мэтт с ней обошёлся.  
В том, как Мэтт смотрит на неё сейчас, больше близости и глубины, чем в том, как он её имел.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Кейт слишком мягко, и за это себя ненавидит. Хотела бы она быть кем-то другой; и терпеть не может себя такую, какая она есть сейчас. Кейт снова затягивается, чувствует касание пальцев Мэтта, когда он забирает у неё сигарету. Впервые с того момента, когда она его повстречала, ему нечего сказать. — Лучше бы я никогда не встречала тебя, — говорит Кейт тихо в потолок. Она бросает быстрый взгляд на Мэтта и встречается с ним глазами; его лицо ничего не выражает.  
— Да? — спрашивает он. Тушит сигарету. — Что ж, мне очень жаль, — добавляет после паузы.  
— Нет. Тебе не жаль, — отвечает Кейт грустно и смирено, её голос ломается. Она хочет вернуть себе свою сигарету.  
— Нет. Мне не жаль.  
Кейт смотрит на него. Бессмысленно касается пальцами шрама над бёдрами, которые не скрывает лежащая поверх ног простыня.  
— Это была ты, — говорит Мэтт ей, мрачно и угрожающе, и, может быть, даже искренне. — Ты — путешественница во времени, вернувшаяся назад. В будущем, конечно, технология путешествия во времени была усовершенствована. И ты вернулась назад. Ты нашла меня. Сказала мне, что твоя единственная цель — прикончить меня. И выстрелила.  
В тишине шуршат простыни; Кейт ничего не говорит. Мэтт поворачивается к ней.  
— Разве ты не помнишь? — спрашивает он интонациями низкими и густыми. Кейт чувствует его дыхание на своём плече. — Ты хотела мне отомстить. — Мэтт хватает её за бедро, притягивая к себе, и Кейт позволяет ему сделать это. — Ты не хочешь сделать мне больно?  
— Пошёл нахер, — шепчет она, но Мэтт уже закидывает её ноги на свои бёдра. Кейт впивается ногтями в его плечо, раскрываясь и сжимаясь вокруг него, как кулак. — Пошёл нахер.  
* * *  
Мэтт уходит утром.  
— Похоже, я остался без работы, — шутит он, почёсывая волосы на затылке. — Похоже, ты тоже.  
Целевая группа будет распущена, на этот раз — навсегда, деньги закончились, в Вашингтоне всё меняется, и никто из управления и комитета политических действий не захочет замаливать их многочисленные грехи.  
— Ты собираешься повесить это на меня, — говорит Кейт — не спрашивает. У него хватает совести на видимость стыда, прежде чем скрыть его за широкой улыбкой.  
— Не удивляйся так, — говорит он. — Сама знаешь, с кем связалась.  
Машина разбилась. Этот (не тот) человек нашёл её. Кейт давно уже плевать, что это за собой повлекло.  
— И всё равно я совсем ничего о тебе не знаю.  
Будь на месте Мэтта любой другой человек — и эта история вышла бы куда прозаичнее. Любой другой человек. Кейт всё еще наблюдает за ним, за быстрым движением челюсти, этим лёгким намёком на разочарование, спрятанным глубоко за напускной бравадой.  
— Ты знаешь достаточно.  
— Я хочу повышение, — говорит она. Встаёт прямо перед ним. — И хочу больше никогда тебя не видеть.  
Улыбка Мэтта меняется, недоверчиво разрезая его лицо.  
— Кейт.  
Если она чему-то и научилась у него, так это тому, как заставить человека пойти против самого себя.  
— Я знаю всё. Что только заставило тебя поверить, что ты заслуживаешь моего доверия? Моей верности?  
Его губы сужаются в тонкую полоску; Кейт думает, что это похоже на уязвлённую гордость. Мэтт кивает.  
— Поговорим об этом позже.  
Или я поговорю об этом — но не с тобой. Она не произносит этого вслух. Нет нужды.  
Кейт смотрит, как Мэтт застёгивает свою сумку, перекидывает её ремень через плечо.  
— Почему я? — спрашивает она.  
Он уклоняется от ответа:  
— А почему бы и не ты?  
— Нет, — говорит Кейт.  
Кожа на её руках потрескалась и покраснела, а костяшки покрылись опухшими ноющими ранами. Она ловит своё отражение в зеркале над головой Мэтта, но старается туда не смотреть. Дело не в том, что Кейт может больше не узнать себя, наоборот: она знает своё лицо. Она знает эти усталые линии под глазами — синяки, морщинки вокруг цинично сжатых губ, которых не было ещё год назад — ещё месяц назад. Кейт всё так же может взглянуть в свои глаза — и это, наверное, беспокоит её больше всего.  
Мэтт смотрит на Кейт, и Кейт оглядывается назад, понимая, что солгала, когда сказала, что совсем ничего о нём не знает; ей кажется (и от этого ей становится страшно), что она знает о нём слишком многое. Мэтт тянется к руке Кейт, трогает её за предплечье, быстро сжимая, а потом — так же быстро отстраняется.  
— Ты отлично поработала, — говорит он.  
Мэтт уходит. Кейт остаётся наедине с тем лицом в зеркале. Лицо выглядит так же, как её собственное.  
Кейт считает, что она и это отражение — две половинки её одной, что они никогда не смогут сосуществовать вместе. Её лицо разбито, кольцо из синяков цветёт на шее, губы распухли. Голодный блеск в её глазах… выглядит знакомо.  
Успокойся, думает Кейт. Тело само себя вылечит.  
* * *  
На той первой операции, случившейся сразу после аварии, после того, как Мэтт её нашёл, он велел ей оставаться в машине.  
— Не глуши мотор, — пошутил он. — И смотри в оба.  
Он дважды хлопнул по крыше машины ладонью и следом пошёл к пакгаузу, выжидая чего-то перед его дверьми. Кейт была не одна. Рядом с ней сидела девушка, информатор, как предполагала Кейт, боясь ошибиться.  
Кейт смотрела на тёмное расплывчатое здание. В этот момент она поняла, что всё, что делала в последний момент: чего-то ждала. Ждала, что с ней что-нибудь случится. Кейт даже не догадывалась, что она занималась этим с тех пор, как Алехандро покинул её квартиру с подписью на бумаге: она ждала, что с ней что-то произойдёт. И вот снова в её жизни явился Мэтт, и вот снова она опять — ждёт. Я всегда буду ждать, подумала Кейт, если только не захочу стать тем, кто сможет изменить ход событий.  
Она глянула краем взгляда в зеркало заднего вида и быстро отвела его. Тяжело вздохнула.  
— И какого чёрта я здесь делаю?  
— ¿Qué? — сказала девушка-информатор.  
— Смотри в оба, — сказал Мэтт.


End file.
